fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss
|image= |name=Mirajane |kanji=ミラジェーン |romanji=''Mirajēn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Fairy Tail Head Waitress |previous occupation=S-Class Mage |team=None |previous team=Team with her siblings |partner=Elfman |previous partner=Lisanna |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Elfman (little brother) Lisanna (younger sister; deceased) |education=Basic |magic=Takeover Transformation Water Magic Sleep Magic |alias=The Demon (魔人 Majin) |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Ryoko Ono |english voice= }} Mirajane is the cover girl or drawing point of the Fairy Tail Guild. Personality When Mirajane was an S-class mage, she was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), dressed in a punk Gothic style and was rather tempermental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. After Natsu came to the guild, she made it a point to try and keep her siblings away from 'Erza's Group'. However, due to a past incident involving the death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight. Given the recent event of Elfman regaining his lost abilities and Mirajane's increased confidence, Mirajane recently regained her powers. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate almost any and all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the stealing of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later disappointment with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as changing her appearance in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing guitar and singing songs. She is much beloved- not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also many outside the guild. History When she was younger, she was actually very much like Natsu as he is now and she always fought Erza Scarlet similar to how Natsu fights Gray Fullbuster. She even intimidated many of the older members due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she's always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be 'cute when he cries' and generally kept tabs on him in Erza's absence. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously - earning her the promotion to S-class easily and the fame of Fairy Tale's 'Demon' spread alongside Erza's. During a mission, with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". It is possible that it was this incident that changed her personality to the kind and motherly one seen nowadays as she works at the guild. She doesn't like to talk about it at all and all the older guild members respect her enough that in their Master's absence, she is in the de facto ''leader and coordinates the day-to-day activities of the guild. Synopsis Macao arc When Lucy enters Fairy Tail, a fight erupts. When Lucy asks Mirajane if she was suppose to stop it, Mirajane states that it happens all the time. When she is hit on the head by a bottle, she starts to bleed but is otherwise unfazed, stating that it's more fun like this, which totally shocks Lucy. Mirajane tells Lucy about Natsu's foster father, Igneel and history when Romeo Conbolt, Macao Conbolt's son, left the guild, followed by an angered Natsu who was determined to bring him back. Galuna Island arc Mirajane helps explain to Lucy about the S-Class mages and the Guild's rule of the second floor. Later, she is visibly upset when she finds that Happy stole a S-Class mission during the night. She soon learns that Laxus did nothing to stop him and she gives him a frightful glare that he hints as more befitting her former 'Demon' persona. Phantom Lord arc Mirajane helps Team Natsu down to the basement as she explains that Phantom Lord attacked the guild during the night. She then defends Lucy as Makarov starts to spank her for taking a S-Class mission (despite only giving Natsu and Gray and smack on the head). Since he was about to smack her on the butt with a perverted look on his face, Mira intervened before he could do so. Later, after Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana Alberona try to call Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild for the war effort. However, as Laxus badmouths the guild and starts to harrass her, Mirajane looses her patience with him and destroys the communication Lacrima, questioning aloud to why someone so cruel is in Fairy Tail. As Phantom Lord descends, she declares she can't battle and instead transforms into Lucy, however she was captured and taken as hostage. Since she is a hostage, this helped Elfman regain his lost magic Full Body Takeover and gave him the ability to defeat Elemental 4 member Sol. After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane freeing her and apologizing to for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and figures out how to stop the Abyss Break. They later catch up to Gray who had just defeated Juvia and explain the details to him and then join up with Erza who just defeated Aria. Master Jose then arrives complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly and waking (and then retreating) when Master Makarov arrives. She is later seen celebrating the Guilds victory Fighting Festival arc Mirajane plays a beautiful ballad for everyone when Team Natsu returns from Tower of Heaven, and as Natsu starts a huge fight, she switches to a rock song, complete with wardrobe change. The next day, she is apprehended by Gajeel Redfox so he can perform his own song. Later she performs as returning champion in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant. She apparently shot down all hopes of winning as she turned her head into Happy and Gajeel's, turning into the latter in retaliation for apprehending her the other day. She is then turned to stone with the other girls by Evergreen and later saved by Erza. After Cana was defeated by Fried Justine, Elfman tries to fight Fried however he is also easily defeated. Fried then keeps attacking Elfman even after he's not able to fight, making Mirajane beg for him to stop. Fried keeps attacking and is about to kill Elfman with his magic, Yami No Ecriture, Annihilation when Mirajane finally snaps. The clouds part as she lets out a scream and a huge burst of magic destroys the terrain around her. She activates her own Take Over magic - 'Satan Soul'. She completely overwhelms Fried in power and speed, even when he uses his Yami no Ecriture: Darkness which turns him into a demon. Before knocking out Fried, she decides not to finish him off, and starts talking to Fried about the guild members which makes Fried cry. The battle ends as a draw since both Fried and Mirajane lose their will to fight. Oración Seis Arc Mirajane is seen explaining to everyone about the Dark Guilds. After the battle when Wendy joins, she is seen explaining Gildarts's history to Lucy when he returns. Edolas Arc Once Team Natsu, Wendy, and Charle return to the guild, she warmly welcomes the latter two and asks what kind of magic they use. Later, when Gildarts comes back, he is surprised to see how much she has grown and how much she has changed. When Anima is about to absorb Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town, she is shown going out to church, even in the heavy rain, for then anniversary of Lisanna's death. Mirajane is unchanged in Edolas although everyone else's personality is. Magic and Abilities 'Transformation(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane is very skilled at transformation magic. In the Phantom Guild arc, she was able to fool a S rank mage even though her magical abilities were extremely lowered. She has also been seen to only transform separate parts of her body instead of her whole body and she also is able to transform her own clothing. ''Water Magic: '' She is also very skilled with this elemental magic. In her full-power-state she has enough magical power to make a whirlpool with all the water in a river. ''Take Over'' (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Mirajane's magic that gave her the name "Demon". She uses a form of Take Over magic that gives her a possibility to change herself into a demon and take over it's power. *'''Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru):In this form she has a large, devil wings, a tail and a demonic look, that increases her strength and speed dramatically. She has also been shown to make powerful beams and shoot them at her opponent with massive power. Sleep: Mira has ability to put someone to sleep. Used against Lucy in Phantom Lord Arc. Transformation.jpg|Transformation Magic Mira's sleeping Magic.jpg|Sleeping Magic Mira demon.jpg|Mirajane's Satan Soul in full effect Water magic.jpg|Water Magic Trivia *Her name comes from a video game Mashima was playing while he created her.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2, page 190. *She taught Natsu, Lucy and Happy transformation magic in an omake although only Natsu is able to transform properly. *Mirajane's member's stamp is on her left thigh (Just like Lisanna's Edolas counterpart). *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Mirajane was everyone is really nice. She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. Has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken. *Mirajane is very bad at drawing, which is a frequent gag for the story. *Mirajane finds Natsu and Gray's rivalry "cute". *She considers Plue to be the strongest spirit ever. *Gray often unintentionally makes her cry, and still everyone scolds him for doing so. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members